


Prisoner D-171

by darling_pet



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Manipulation, Mental Institutions, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: You’ve got your eye on your cute, new fellow inmate at Arkham Asylum.





	1. Chapter 1

Your head perks up the moment he steps into the barred common area of Arkham Asylum. Tall, thin, and cute as a button with a contradictory glint in his eye. This one was just your type.

You predict he’s unpredictable.

The lean man sits down at the far end of your long table.  _It’s about time I introduced myself to this handsome fella._  You make your way over to him and slide in next to him on the bench.

“Hiya, new guy, how’s it hangin’?”

The man turns to face you and adjusts his glasses to look at you. “Oh, hello.”

“What’s a smart lookin’ guy like you doing in a rotten old place like this?”

“I framed a GCPD detective for murder,” he says, straight-faced.

“My, my…”  _This one is interesting, isn’t he?_  “You know, a guy like you could use a friend in here. Show you the ropes and such. Whataya say, Sugar?”

“A friend?” he asks, then shakes his head, “And my name is not  _Sugar_. It’s Ed. Ed Nygma.”

You coo at him and run a finger down the arm of his black and white striped jumpsuit. “Well, I’m gonna call you Sugar because you look too darn sweet.” You lean in a little closer and whisper, “I could just eat you up.”

This Ed narrows his eyes, a drastic change since talking to him, and lets out a “Hmm,” as if taking this offer into consideration.

You giggle.

“Sure, we can be friends,” he says after some apparent thought, putting his hand on your leg, “and since we’re  _friends_ , why don’t you tell me every single thing you know about this place and everyone in it?”

You bite your lip before saying, “I’ll tell ya anything you wanna hear, Sugar.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Whatcha doin’ honey?” you say, popping up beside Ed, who holds a back issue of the Gotham Gazette in his hand. **  
**

“Shhh,” your fellow inmate scolds you. “I’m attempting to make a temporary escape. Strange is up to something.”

“Let me come with you,” you plead and tug on his shirtsleeve. “See, there actually  _is_  a deep dark secret about Arkham that I didn’t tell you about.” There’s no way he could resist the puzzling temptation of your words, even though you’re bluffing. You didn’t  _really_  know what the secret was, but Ed was right when he said something is up. Being pretty much one of the only inmates in here with a properly functioning brain, you almost squeal at the opportunity to go on a little adventure with this cutie.

Ed turns slowly to face you with a twisting smile. “Deep dark secret, you say?”

“Yup! And you’ll need  _me_  to find it.”

Ed ponders this for a moment, then replies, “Fine, but you must be quiet.”

You make a zipping motion across your lips.

“Quick, act natural,” he orders you as the nurses come in to take away Helzinger. On cue, you let out a hysterical laugh and fall on the ground in front of your ally. The nurses carry on about their business as if nothing is out of the ordinary. Ed manages to wedge the Gazette in between the door before it closes.

_Success!_

“That was natural?” He quirks an eyebrow.

“You better believe it, Sweet Pea. Now, let’s go.”


	3. Chapter 3

It feels weird to be out in the corridors of Arkham without assigned supervision.

Good weird.

You creep along on the balls of your feet behind Ed who leads the two of you in the direction of where the nurse took Helzinger. When you reach the intersection of the hallway, Ed stops, causing you to accidentally run into him.

“ _Oof_ ,” you let out, and use the excuse of colliding into his back to wrap your arms around his middle to ‘stay upright.’ You sigh.

“Is that really necessary?” he asks rhetorically in a hushed voice.

“ _Yes_?” you draw out the word. Ed’s hands remove your own from his waist, and he gives you the signal for staying quiet.

“Where are you taking me?” comes Helzinger’s voice from down the noisy hall. “Where are we going?!”

You and Ed peek your heads out from around the bend, noting that your targets have turned left.

“Let’s go,” your partner in crime’s pretty lips mouth to you. You nod enthusiastically. Walking by the series of cells, cries, shouts, and laughter trickle out from them.  _Ah, such familiar sounds._

But before you’re able to round the final corner, you hear a noise - something closing? The moment you expect to find another route or a door, both you and Ed are shocked.

It’s a dead end.

“How interesting...” Ed muses, clearly intrigued by the puzzling situation.

“Well, where’d they go, huh?”

“That’s what I’m  _trying_  to figure out.”

You lean against the wall closest to you, watching how the man’s brow furrows.  _He looks so cute when he’s thinking_. Adjusting yourself to appear more seductive, you try to get his attention.

“Ahem,” you clear your throat, as your arm glides up the wall. “ _Ahem_ -”

“What on Earth are you-?” Ed starts, but he’s interrupted thanks to a  _whoosh_ -ing noise, and a hidden elevator door presenting itself to you both from behind the wall.

You just found Strange’s secret entrance.

You gape and blink in surprise.

“Aha!” Ed exclaims happily with a sly little grin on his lips. His hands cup your cheeks. “You’ve done it! Brilliant!”

“How do ya wanna celebrate, Sugar?” you purr. Ed withdraws his hands and frowns. Instead, he guides you into the mysterious elevator.

“Let’s find out what Strange is up to, first.”


End file.
